Origins of Chewbacca Exibit
by Auditore51
Summary: Barney and the gang take a trip to Pasadena to see the Origin's of Chewbacca exhibit, but when Lily and Robin decide not to go, what will he do with the extra tickets?


"You guys are gonna flip!" Barney exclaimed as he entered the bar and saw his four friends sitting in the booth.

"What happened?" Robin asked, taking a sip of her scotch. Barney looked at his friends, smiling, wishing they'd return his pleasure. "We, yes we" Barney said, gesturing his hands round the booth "are going to Los Angeles!". Barney magically made five plane tickets appear from his sleeve and slammed them on the table. His friends immediately got exited, Marshall shouted "I am exited! And confused!"

"Yeah, GNB wants me to talk to a company over there that is in no way affiliated with North Korea" Barney replied, offering an explanation. Everyone was speechless, however it eventually dawned on Lily that she couldn't leave Kindergarten, she was immediately disappointed. "Aw man, I'm not going to be able to go, I have to teach kindergarten" she said disappointed.

"Yeah, no, I took the liberty of calling all of your bosses and getting you off work, listen up, 'cause I'm only saying this once, Lily, you're flying to Japan to reunite with your long lost twin sister, Ted, you were hit by a blimp, happens more often then you'd think, Marshall, you slept with a chick and Lily shot you, and Robin, your boss didn't seem to care either way" Barney replied. Robin glumly took a big gulp of her put his hand on her shoulder as the rest of the gang laughed at Barney's excuses.

"Barney you can't just call our... Oh who cares, we're going to Hollywood!" Lily exclaimed so loud the people in Maclaren's started staring at her. Barney smirked at Lily's reaction. "Well, technically we're going to be staying in Pasadena but sure!" he clarified. Barney looked at his friends, bathing in their joy and appreciation but noticed Robin looking confused. "That's about 30 minutes away from Hollywood, Canada" Barney said, everyone other than Robin laughed. Marshall's face lit up, he began to shout "The origins of-", Barney knew exactly why Marshall was so excited and finished his sentence "Chewbacca exhibit is in Pasadena this year, and I got us five tickets!"

Barney looked round expecting to see looks of joy all around but only finding disappointed frowns from the girls and uneasy looks from the guys. "Guys, come on, I swear this time, Marshall just said it was in Pasadena and..." Barney magically revealed the five tickets from his sleeve "here are your tickets"

"Count me out" Robin and Lily said as Ted and Marshall quickly grabbed their tickets to confirm Barney's claims. Barney looked at Robin and Lily disappointed "aw man, what am going to do with two extra tickets?"

"Oh no!" Sheldon yelled in disbelief, looking round at his friends trying to find a sign that it was all a joke. "I know, I was looking forward to this too" Leonard replied fearing Sheldon's reaction. "I told you so! I told you to book the tickets as soon as the site was updated but NO, you said we should wait until the price went down and now? Don't answer, it's rhetorical" Sheldon ranted as Raj and Howard snickered "why are you laughing? This is bad for us all"

"Actually, we bought our tickets months ago" Howard laughed, he had been waiting to see Sheldon's reaction and even insisted that Leonard let him be there when he told him. Sheldon whizzed round and gave Leonard a look of pure frustration. "I'm sorry, okay!?" Leonard shouted.

"I'm sorry will not get me Peter Mayhew's autograph!" Sheldon yelled in response as he stormed out into his room. Leonard looked down, frustrated, disappointed and ashamed, he had let Sheldon down but at the same time he thinks he was overreacting. Howard and Raj simply sat in silence and smirked at Leonard. Leonard looked up and said "it's just the Origin's of Chewbacca exhibit, it's not a big deal"

"Sheldon's been waiting for this for years, remember when he wanted to go in 2009 but when he found out it was in Houston he couldn't go because his mother wanted to drag him to a creationist lecture while he was there" Howard replied. Leonard sat back and sighed with frustration "I have to get tickets"

Raj nodded and exclaimed "Yes! The exhibit is going to be-"

"Legen -wait for it- dary!" Barney yelled, standing up to properly high five all his friends.


End file.
